The present invention relates generally to a bed rail hook assembly and, more particularly, to a hook assembly fastened to a bed rail by fasteners which provide high resistance to removal and increase structural integrity. High quality furniture products, especially those requiring some assembly during setup, require assembly components which are easy to use and provide a high degree of structural integrity once assembled. A rigid and sturdy furniture piece not only provides the appearance of quality, but also eliminates many problems which may occur later on, such as breakdowns and wobbling.
As with any type of manufacturing, economics is of primary importance. Currently, significant increases in structural integrity are accompanied by significant increases in cost. These costs are either passed on to the consumer, absorbed by the manufacturer or shared by both. Increases in material, machining and labor costs contribute to the increased cost associated with higher structural integrity.
Typically, a flat, metal plate having hooks for engaging a post associated with a headboard or footboard is mounted in a slot or on the side of a bed rail. The bed rail hook includes multiple apertures through which multiple fasteners extend in order to securely attach the plate to the bed rail. Currently, the furniture industry uses pegs to fasten the plate to the bed rail through pre-drilled apertures. Neither the fasteners nor the apertures extend completely through the bed rail, in order to provide a smooth, unobstructed and continuous wooden outer surface for the bed rail. Screws are not preferred because they would require additional time for insertion during manufacturing and add additional material costs. Predominantly, manufacturers use pegs held in place by staples that cover the heads of the inserted pegs. The staples aid in preventing the pegs from working loose. The peg and staple technique is more economical than screws, but provides less than optimum structural integrity. In both the screw and peg and staple fastening techniques, fast insertion, such as provided with pneumatic nail drivers, may split the wood surrounding the predrilled aperture or the wood on the side of the bed rail at the bottom of the aperture. Such a failure may significantly reduce the friction and hold provided by the fasteners and damage the bed rail aesthetically.
Fasteners having various types of threads and ridges have been used in other areas. However, these fasteners generally have a relatively small diameter and are directed at holding two materials together and resisting axial removal. A unique problem arises in relation to a bed rail fastener. Not only must the fastener resist axial removal, but the fastener must withstand concentrated shear forces perpendicular to the fastener shank associated with mounting the bed rail hook. The forces and associated shank wear are amplified because the bed rail hook must automatically orient itself to the most secure position when the bed rail is attached to the headboard or footboard post, and the fastener must not work loose over a long sequence of loadings and unloadings of the shear force. The fasteners of the prior art were not designed with such shear forces and wear in mind.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved bed rail fastener assembly capable of providing significant structural integrity by using fasteners which are economical and providing substantial resistance to removal, while minimizing any splitting of the wood surrounding the predrilled fastener apertures. Furthermore, a fastener of larger diameter is needed to withstand the shear forces concentrated on the shank. A fastener is needed that will increase the amount of surface area contacting the predrilled apertures and the bed rail in order to further increase removal resistance. A further need remains for a hook assembly having additional fasteners mounted in a post of a headboard or footboard for the hook to engage during final setup and assembly.